Petites péripéties d'une Gryffondor et d'une Serpentard
by Eleonore et Sarah
Summary: Séries de OS humoristiques centrés sur Éléonore et Sarah essentiellement. Fond Dramione.
1. La Rentrée

Coucou à tous !

Nous avons décidé de nous lancer, moi et mon associée Sarah sur une séries de OS intitulée "Petites péripéties d'une Gryffondor et d'une Serpentard". Les OS seront indépendants les uns des autres et seront centrés sur le duo Éléonore et Sarah. Il y aura bien sur un fond Dramione.

En ce qui concernent les autres fanfics, elles sont pour le moment abandonnées.

Trève de blabla place au premier OS en l'honneur de la rentrée des classes (désolée c'est très court)!

Bonne lecture et bonne rentrée à tous !

Éléonore et Sarah

PS : n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis pour savoir si le concept vous plait et pour avoir vos avis ! :)

* * *

\- La rentrée -

\- C'est la rentrée, youpi...soupira Sarah Edwards, 17 ans, à côté de sa meilleure amie, Éléonore Edelweiss.

\- Cache ta joie de me revoir...bougonna la blonde avec un air boudeur.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire en coin et Éléonore croisa les bras pour bouder.

Il était 10h30 et les deux amies attendaient patiemment contre un mur, du moins, étaient censées attendre patiemment puisque cela faisait en effet près de 15 minutes qu'ILS devaient être arrivés. Devant elles, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott étaient entrain de se chamailler puisque Monsieur Zabini avait eu la délicatesse de rappeler à Théo qu'il avait un comportement d'intello. Un peu plus loin, Pansy Parkinson et Ginevra Weasley repéraient la transformation physique de leurs camarades, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley avaient rejoint Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan pour essayer de deviner l'identité du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Soudain, la brunette poussa un hurlement strident en agitant les mains :

\- Hermiiiioooonnne ! Dragooooooo ! Enfin ! »

En effet, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, LE couple de préfets-en-chef, venaient de faire leur entrée (qui se voulait discrète mais c'est raté, merci Sarah...) sur la voie 9 ¾.

Hermione piqua un fard sous le regard moqueur de Drago qui n'eut même pas le temps d'éclater de rire qu'une tornade brune leur sauta dessus. Sarah colla un énorme bisou sur la joue de Drago avant de s'attaquer à Hermione. Le blond, à son tour, rougit furieusement en jetant des coups d'œil à droite à gauche sous le rire sarcastique de sa petite-amie. Tandis que Sarah s'émerveillait devant le nouveau livre d'Hermione, "Les héros d'hier", Éléonore essaya tant bien que mal de les saluer, en se demandant dans sa barbe qui lui avait donné une gamine pareille pour meilleure amie, même pas capable de se tenir tranquille en public, avant de leur reprocher leur retard. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais la jeune Edelweiss lui coupa la parole en râlant :

« - Laissez-moi deviner, Drago n'a pas voulu se lever, fainéant comme il est.

\- Non non, monsieur était dans la salle de bain entrain de se préparer. Mise en beauté qui devait durer 10 minutes au départ qui sont transformées en 45 minutes. Apparemment son côté esthétique domine son côté paresseux, déclara Hermione à côté d'un Drago vexé. »

Hermione et Éléonore ricanèrent avant que Sarah commence à assommer la préfète-en-chef de questions.

Éléonore soupira et grommela « Parfois j'ai envie de lui jeter un sortilège de glu sur la bouche... »

Blaise, en entendant ses mots, ricana sous son regard tueur et s'écroula de rire lorsqu'elle le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

Devant un Blaise mort de rire, une Éléonore fachée et une Sarah pipelette, Théo essaya de leur rappeler qu'il fallait monter dans le train. Sans succès. Ce fut lorsque le Poudlard Express les rappela à l'ordre en sifflant que tous se précipitèrent en se bousculant dans le train, exceptés Éléonore et Théodore qui refermèrent la marche, tous deux vexés par le manque d'attention de leurs amis.

En rejoignant leur compartiment qui semblait contenir une vingtaine de personnes, les deux derniers levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel. Quelle bande de gamins.


	2. Une merveilleuse journée

Coucou à toutes et à tous !

Nouveau OS un peu plus long que la dernière fois.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous ont mis en favorite et merci à SlatteryDrucilla, KennyKelsie, DarbyKris, HittRaisa et Guest pour leur review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Merveilleuse journée -

« - Quelle merveilleuse nuit j'ai passé ! S'exclama Éléonore lorsqu'elle s'affala sur son siège en Métamorphose. »

Sarah, somnolente, releva la tête, se frotta les yeux puis déclara d'une voix ensommeillée :

« - Ah ouais ?

\- Ouiii ! J'ai fait un rêve magnifique et même mon réveil n'a pas pu me mettre de mauvaise humeur, s'émerveilla Eléonore en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Et bah dis donc…c'était quoi ce magnifique rêve ?

\- Tu vois Lola Conner ? La pouf blonde de Serdaigle qui n'arrête pas de tourner autour de mon Dray ?

\- Ouais je vois mais bon techniquement ce n'est pas ton « Dray » c'est celui d'Hermione.

\- C'est la même chose. Et bien j'ai rêvé qu'elle avait fait une mauvaise manip' en potion et que son visage était couvert de pustules puantes.

\- Hey c'est méchant ça !

\- Non, c'est Serpentard ma chère. Elle n'avait qu'à pas me battre la dernière fois en potion ! »

Le professeur MacGonnagal fit son entrée coupant court à la discussion des deux amies. Sarah leva les yeux aux ciels devant une Eléonore rayonnante de joie.

« - Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre la métamorphose physique… »

-§-

« - Ce cours était absolument gé-ni-al ! s'écria Eléonore en sortant de la salle, devant une Sarah zombie.

\- Parle pour toi, tu as réussi le sortilège du premier coup…râla Sarah en baillant.

\- Quelle belle dentition, ricana Eléonore en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie. »

La brunette lui fit un geste très élégant de la main et la blonde éclata de rire.

Toutes deux se dirigeaient à présent au cours d'Arithmancie.

-§-

« - La vie n'est pas belle ? S'égosilla la jeune Edelweiss devant sa copie décorée d'un beau O en rouge, assise dans la bibliothèque.

\- Non, marmonna Edwards. C'est pas juste. La vie est injuste. J'ai passé 6 heures à réviser alors que madame n'a fait que relire juste avant le devoir ! s'exclama-t'elle. »

Madame Pince la fusilla du regard et elle se ratatina sur elle-même en bougonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, tandis qu'Eleonore adressa un sourire resplendissant à la bibliothèque qui la regarda comme si une deuxième tête avait poussée sur ses épaules, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

-§-

« - Ah…quelle merveilleuse journée, dit blondinette en se prélassant au soleil. »

Sarah, adossée contre un arbre, dit d'une voix ennuyée sans lever les yeux de son manuel :

\- Ouais merveilleuse, je connais le refrain ça fait au moins 20 fois que tu me le dis aujourd'hui. Et puis, au lieu de faire bronzette, je te rappelle qu'on a un contrôle de DCFM demain.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Tranquiilllllle, j'ai le temps. Faut pas se presser Edwy, on a encore ce soir. Et puis c'est bientôt l'hiver, un temps pareil t'en auras plus pendant au moins 5 mois ! Profitons du soleil, de la nature. Tu sens cette bonne odeur d'herbes ? Tu entends les oiseaux chanter leurs mélodies ? J'adore la nature vraiment, et puis…

Edelweiss s'arrêta net dans son monologue et poussa un cri déchirant.

Sarah sursauta, soudainement réveillée et hurla de rire en voyant sa meilleure amie, une énorme tâche d'excréments d'oiseau sur le crâne.

Elle se dirigea tant bien que mal en se tenant les côtes vers sa meilleure amie en état de choc.

Elle lui lança quand même un regard tueur accentuant le fou rire d'Edwards.

Enfin parvenue à se maîtriser, elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de ricaner en imitant Eleonore :

« - Quelle merveilleuse journée ! Que la vie est belle ! J'adore la nature ! »

Furibond, la blonde décorée d'excréments se leva et courut vers le château en pestant.

Sarah se remit à rire. Entre deux éclats de rire, elle lui cria :

« - Merci beaucoup ma petite Eléo, tu as refait ma journée !

\- Oh tais-toi ! »


End file.
